


down beside my red firelight.

by paleromantic



Series: tumblr prompts. [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is self conscious for a hot second, Chubby Andrew, Cuddles, Fluff, Its okay tho Neil helps him, Its what andrew deserves, Kevin is a good boy he's just worried about andrew, M/M, Neil loves andrew and his tummy, Weight Issues, i love them very much, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: "Hey, Andrew?"Andrew took a deep breath, and then looked over at him. "What is it?"Kevin raised an eyebrow and hooked his thumb in the jeans he'd put on. "You look like... well, you look like you've gained weight recently."





	down beside my red firelight.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I finally finished editing this, I hope yall enjoy! Chubby Andrew is very near and dear to my heart

"Good game, guys."  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes and glared across at where Kevin was talking to the rest of the team. It wasn't often that Kevin chose to be nice to them, but when he did he still had to be ridiculous about it, but Andrew wasn't listening anyway. He had somewhere to be, had already planned on driving to the store to pick up food to restock his shelves and freezer since he and Aaron (with some help from Nicky, Katelyn and even some from Neil) had decimated the snacks that he had the night before.  
  
He tugged off his shirt- he'd been confident enough to do that out in the main locker roon for just about the past year or so- and peeled off his arm bands, dropping them onto the bench so that he could wash his arms quickly.  
  
He glanced at the mirror while he was standing at the sink, and then paused to look at himself. His stomach wasn't as flat as it was a few weeks back, his gut sticking out a little and his sides less lean despite his semi-frequent participation in the gym. Andrew ran his palm down his chest, bumping as it reached his stomach. He hummed, softly, and then dropped his hand.  
  
He ignored it. He still had muscles, he still looked good and he could still play. That was all that mattered.  
  
Beside him, Kevin pulled off his jersey and tossed it to the bench. His front was on display, now, and Andrew couldn't help but look over at him. He looked at Kevin's defined muscles, how flat and toned his stomach was, and the corners of his mouth tugged downwards into an almost frown. He didn't care, though.  
  
He showered quickly since Neil hadn't decided to join him, and towel dried his hair as he went back out to grab his clothes. There, he saw Kevin look him over, a slight frown on his face. He bristled, slightly.  
  
"Hey, Andrew?"  
  
Andrew took a deep breath, and then looked over at him. "What is it?"  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow and hooked his thumb in the jeans he'd put on. "You look like... well, you look like you've gained weight recently."  
  
Andrew stared blandly at him. They'd been on break, for fuck sake, Kevin just needed to pull the stick out of his ass.  
  
"And what about it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just, you eat healthy, right? Maybe you should cut down on the sugar a little..."  
  
Andrew ignored him, pulling on his jeans.  
  
"It's not that big a deal, but-" Kevin pulled a shirt on again, running a hand through his hair to fix it.  
  
"No, no. Say what you think, Kev. Nothing has ever stopped you before, after all."  
  
"Andrew, that's not what I meant. You look good- great, I'm just worried about you."  
  
"Worried about what, exactly?"  
  
"Like, that you'll let yourself go."  
  
"Let myself go." Andrew raised an eyebrow, watching the taller man.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt. "Oh, you know what I mean, Andrew."  
  
"Do I, Kevin?"  
  
"Stop being contrary, you know that you need to eat healthier, to keep a healthy weight and play better."  
  
Andrew huffed a laugh, slightly more hollow than usual. "Maybe I'll listen to you when you can actually score on me more than once."  
  
Kevin's expression darkened, and Andrew turned to grab his bag.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it thought."  
  
He drove back to the tower quickly after that, his knuckles white around the steering wheel. It shouldn't bother him.  
  
It wasn't bothering him.  
  
He gritted his teeth, and then hit the radio, turning it on loud.  
  
It was totally bothering him.  
  
****  
  
Andrew was acting weird, and Neil has no idea why.  
  
Neil had hardly noticed it at first, distracted by exams and the upcoming final games of the season, but he couldn't help but be aware of it when Andrew refused a tub of ice cream, something which had never happened before.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Neil said, as he tucked the ice cream into the freezer for later. "It's your favourite!"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Andrew brought his mug of coffee to his lips and drank. It was black, Neil noticed, and he frowned slightly. Another weird thing- Andrew hated black coffee, wouldn't be caught dead near the stuff.  
  
Neil furrowed his brow. "What's going on? Is the coffee machine broken or something?"  
  
It had seemed fine that morning.  
  
Andrew shrugged, and then put the mug down. "Maybe I'm just trying to eat healthier, Neil."  
  
"You eat pretty healthy already." Neil picked up an orange and dug into the skin with his finger, starting to peel it.  
  
Andrew snorted. "Don't lie to me, Josten."  
  
"Lie to you? What- you have a balanced diet, you eat all the vegetables that are put in front of you..."  
  
"And a couple of pints of ice cream, and sugar, and alcohol." Andrew listed, his voice like something that used to be sarcasm, but had since dulled.  
  
"And? You work it off in the gym, Drew."  
  
Andrew stiffened, slightly. "Barely."  
  
Neil was concerned, then, and he moved to sit on the couch, leaving the orange peel in pieces on the table in front of them before starting to seperate out the segments. It was a habit he had picked up from Andrew.  
  
Andrew seemed to struggle with the words. "Do you think-"  
  
He shook his head, and drank more coffee, but Neil wasn't willing to let the subject drop like that.  
  
"Do I think...?"  
  
Andrew clenched his fist around the handle of his mug. "I'm overweight, Neil. It's disgusting."  
  
"No," said Neil, with absolute conviction, shaking his head. "No, it's fucking not, Andrew."  
  
"Kevin seems to think it is. Confronted me about it in the locker room."  
  
Neil furrowed his brow and tilted his head. "Are you... sure? Kevin? He's been really proud of you, Andrew."  
  
"Mm." Andrew sipped his coffee again and grimaced. "He's worried that I'll 'let myself go'."  
  
"Well that's fucking stupid."  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Stay out of it, Neil."  
  
"Stay out of-?"  
  
"It's none of your fucking business what I eat."  
  
"I know it's not but I'm... still your boyfriend, Drew."  
  
Andrew paused, and then clenched his jaw. "And you don't think I need to lose weight."  
  
"I think you're fine, Drew."  
  
"Fine." The sarcasm had buried itself permanently into Andrew's voice now, it seemed.  
  
Neil huffed. "You don't need to lose weight!"  
  
Andrew stared at the television. "I'm going to call Bee."  
  
"...Okay."  
  
Andrew nodded, and then picked up his phone, leaving the room.  
  
****  
  
Neil cracked his knuckles before knocking on the door to Kevin's room. He was ready to give the man a talking to- or to get an explanation off of him, at least.  
  
Kevin has his headphones on, his laptop propped up on his lap as he kept his eyes trained on the screen. At Neil's entrance, though, he looked up and then frowned.  
  
"Neil? Are you okay?"  
  
Neil sighed, frustrated. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Kevin turned slightly and furrowed his brow, putting his laptop down. "What's the matter?"  
  
Neil considered his words, and then turned to face him again. "Did you tell Andrew that he needed to lose weight?"  
  
"What? Like- no," mumbled Kevin. "Not exactly?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Kevin nodded. "I mentioned that it looked like he'd put on weight, that I was concerned but it was nothing really. He didn't even look like he cared at all."  
  
"Well fucking quit it, would you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not eating properly anymore, because he thinks he needs to lose weight." Neil looked annoyed but his shoulders were hunched slightly, betraying how worried he was.  
  
"I didn't mean that." Kevin said, and the picked up his phone, rubbing his thumb over the screen. "I would never-"  
  
Neil took a deep breath, and then sat down. "No, no. It's not your fault, just- Lay off him, okay?"  
  
"I didn't say anything since- Neil, I promise..."  
  
"He's with Bee, now." Neil huffed, and then shook his head.. "You need to say something to him, he isn't listening to me."  
  
Kevin nodded, slowly. "I'll text him after he's finished with Bee, ask him to meet up so that we can talk."  
  
Neil rubbed his face, bobbing his head in a jerky nod. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
****  
  
Neil was waiting up when Andrew got back, just a couple of hours after he left for a session with Bee. He seemed a lot calmer and less on edge than he had been when he left, which was a good thing as far as Neil was concerned. However, the most comforting thing by far was the to-go cup of hot chocolate that he held in his hand, smothered in cream and marshmallows.  
  
"Hey." Neil smiled in greeting, and Andrew nodded in return, taking a sip of his drink and then setting it down on the table. "How was Bee?"  
  
Neil and Bee had reached a point in their relationship which was comfortable for the both of them, which was the fact that they both knew the other was vital to Andrew's mental and emotional wellness and respected each other for it. Neil didn't go to see her more than was mandatory, and in return, Bee didn't press for anything.  
  
Andrew lifted one shoulder in a half hearted shrug. "It was the same as always."  
  
"Good, then?"  
  
Andrew narrowed his eyes but didn't refute the point, so Neil counted it as a win.  
  
After that, they fell into a companionable silence as Neil continued to work on his homework, Andrew drinking his hot chocolate and watching him work. Still, after a while it became clear that Andrew had something to say so Neil put down his pen.  
  
"Come on then, out with it." Andrew rolled his eyes as Neil's abruptness, but Neil only grinned back at him.  
  
"You really don't mind."  
  
It wasn't a question, so Neil just waited for him to elaborate. Which he did, after a quiet huff.  
  
"That I'm heavier than I should be."  
  
Neil frowned, and then reached out to take his boyfriend's hand. "Drew, of course not. Why would I mind?"  
  
Andrew chewed on that for a few seconds. "Kevin is-"  
  
Neil made a face. "One of my best friends, but not attractive to me in the slightest."  
  
Andrew didn't quite look like he believed him, but he moved on. "I could stop eating all of this, it would probably make me play better."  
  
Neil still shook his head. "If you eating whatever makes you happy means that we win by a small margin than we should, then so be it."  
  
He sat forward, turning Andrew's face towards him. "Yes or no?"  
  
Andrew huffed, but his quiet yes allowed Neil to press a gently kiss to his lips, before going back in for a firmer one. Andrew, despite his feigned nonchalance, kissed him back, before pulling Neil towards his lap.  
  
Neil manoeuvered them into a more comfortable position, with Andrew lying on his back and Neil sprawled out over him. Using his new position, he brought his hands down and took hold of the hem of Andrew's shirt. "Yes or no, Drew?"  
  
More skeptical this time, Andrew nodded. "Yes."  
  
Neil peeled his shirt off, before starting to kiss his chest. "You don't need to lose weight, you know."  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes, and didn't reply. Neil chuckled and then moved downwards, kissing across his stomach and hips.  
  
"I love your stomach, and your legs." Neil pressed a kiss to his thigh for good measure, before resting his head on his tummy. Andrew brought his arms up to wrap around him loosely, and Neil hummed happily, dropping another kiss to the skin on the inside of his arm.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, he heard Andrew shift a little, and then speak. "Thanks."  
  
It was so quiet that Neil could have missed it easily, but instead he just smiled.  
  
"I love you, you don't have to thank me."  
  
Andrew swatted at his head then, and Neil caught it, kissing the palm of his hand. They went back to relaxing in comfortable silence again, until a soft snore told Neil that Andrew had fallen asleep. A warm feeling swelled in his chest, and Neil closed his eyes.  



End file.
